


“贵安。”

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 言语之兽，又称外交官，是一个人形异想体。他是战争屋的成员之一。言语之兽呈现出一名俊美年轻男性的外表，他有着低扎在脑后的棕色长发，右侧边发稍长。他的眼睛是绿色的，但很少睁开。他穿着深绿色的奥斯曼帝国高级军官服饰，头戴缀有蓝色流苏的红色菲斯帽。“言语之兽”总是面带微笑，乐于同员工进行交流并为他们排忧解难。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	“贵安。”

**基础信息**  
异想体名称：外交官（观察等级1）  
异想体名称：言语之兽（观察等级3）  
伤害类型：精神（7-9）  
危险等级：ZAYIN  
危险等级：ALEPH（逆卡巴拉计数器归零）  
PE-BOX 产量  
优30-32 良16-29 差0-15  
  
 **喜好**  
等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫  
1 极高 极高 极高 极高  
2 一般 一般 高 一般  
3 低 低 高 低  
4 极低 极低 高 极低  
5 极低 极低 高 极低  
  
 **管理须知**  
Ⅰ.当工作结果为优时，“言语之兽”会向完成工作的员工提出建言，此举将恢复员工一定量的精神值。  
Ⅱ.当非沟通工作的工作结果为差时，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会减少。  
Ⅲ.当沟通工作的工作结果为良或差时，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会减少。  
Ⅳ.当且仅当沟通工作的工作结果为优时，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器才会增加。  
Ⅴ.品质等级在二级及以上的员工在完成了对“言语之兽”的压迫工作后，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器会立刻减少。  
Ⅵ.当“言语之兽”的收容单元内没有员工时，每对其他异想体完成共计5次工作，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器就会减少。  
Ⅶ.当“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器归零后，必须派遣员工与之进行谈判。请记住：越是谨慎的员工越能够规避陷阱、为你争得利益。  
  
 **敏感信息**  
逆卡巴拉计数器极值：2  
（这个异想体不会突破收容）  
  
 **特殊能力**  
当“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器归零后，点击其收容室可选择一名员工进入其收容单元进行谈判，谈判期间该员工受到的伤害类型将变为灵魂（6-8）。谈判结果会以工作结果的形式公布。与之进行谈判的员工谨慎值越高，谈判的结果就会越好。如果放任“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器归零，那么恐慌将会由该部门开始以极快的速度扩散直到进行谈判。  
当谈判的结果为“优”时，“言语之兽”将会要求您提供50点能源作为赔偿。  
当谈判结果为“良”时，“言语之兽”将随机使一名异想体的逆卡巴拉计数器归零并要求您提供100点能量作为赔偿。  
当谈判结果为“差”时，“言语之兽”将随机使两名异想体的逆卡巴拉计数器归零并要求您提供300点能量作为赔偿。  
当您完成了赔偿后，“言语之兽”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会恢复到最大值。  
您无法在未完成赔偿或未进行谈判的情况下结束这一天。  
  
 **E.G.O** **装备**  
武器：帝国之花  
等级：ALEPH  
消耗：222 PE-BOX  
可研发数量：1  
装备要求：勇气V 等级V  
属性：灵魂  
攻击力：10  
攻击速度：极快  
攻击距离：短  
资料：  
黄金、宝石、郁金香。  
这柄美丽的匕首能够予人以同样美丽的死。  
  
护甲：帝国之花  
等级：ALEPH  
消耗：120 PE-BOX  
可研发数量：1  
装备要求：谨慎V 自律V 等级V  
物理 （0.5） 抗性较高  
精神 （0.5） 抗性较高  
侵蚀 （0.5） 抗性较高  
灵魂 （0.5） 抗性较高  
资料：  
庄重而矜持，仿制那名外交官的着装而成。  
既是军服亦是礼服，穿戴者将同言语翩翩起舞。  
  
饰品：帝国之花  
获得率：1%  
饰品位置：头饰  
成功率＋5  
最大精神值＋5  
  
 **故事**  
去观察、去思考：语言要如何将智慧化作武器？  
  
 **工作日志**  
“言语之兽”悠然自得地享受着时光的流逝，他甚至提出想要举办一场茶会。  
 _员工_ 自“言语之兽”的身上嗅到了令人惬意的芬芳。  
“言语之兽”的笑容令 _员工_ 感到安心。  
“言语之兽”举止优雅，这让 _员工_ 不禁对他心生好感。  
 _员工_ 为自己有幸能够得到“言语之兽”的建言而欢欣雀跃。  
“言语之兽”不发一言，只是静静地凝视着 _员工_ 。  
“言语之兽”早就做好了签署协议的准备。  
人们恐惧不安，而“言语之兽”依旧耐心地进行着等待。  
为了避免不可挽回的损失， _员工_ 必须要与“言语之兽”进行谈判。  
 _员工_ 小心谨慎地分析、试探着“言语之兽”，然而却不可避免地落入陷阱。  
 _员工_ 经历了一场没有硝烟的战争。无论结果如何，他都已是英雄。


End file.
